


Holding On To Nothing

by ShadowNekoinaTardis



Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gerry Lives, M/M, Post Episode 111, S3, Slow Burn, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 05:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowNekoinaTardis/pseuds/ShadowNekoinaTardis
Summary: Imagine Gerry stuck around and developed a massive crush on Jon. Even though the page still got burnt, Gerry was still there.





	Holding On To Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> The song is the title of a Lily Allen song. I had to go back and listen to the episode so I didn’t mess this up too much and make sure Gerry was in character.

Gerry watched the sunrise from the edges of Jon’s room, he chuckled before looking at the sleeping man beside him. Jon’s hair was mussed over his face. It was relaxing to watch the other sleep. It’d been a long drive from The Hunters’ hide out and Jon had slept most of the way while Gerry had driven to Jon’s hotel room.  
It had been a long night and no matter the amount of cigarettes he’d lit, he still couldn’t smoke any of them. He sighed before poking Jon.  
“Time to get up.”  
Jon groaned and turned to his otherside.  
“Jon, we’ve got a flight to catch don’t we?”  
“Hmmm…” he yawned, before rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, “I thought I burned the page?”  
“You did.”  
“Then how are you still here?”  
Gerry shrugged. “Dunno.”  
Jon grumbled something under his breath before clearing his throat. “You don’t happen to be buried here?”  
“Mmm; it’s in Pittsburgh.”  
Jon nodded. “Let’s make breakfast and see where we can go from there.”  
Gerry scoffed, “It’s not like a reanimated corpse is going to help.”  
“It’s still worth a try, isn’t it?”  
“I guess.”  
“And then we can catch the flight, I still haven’t bought the tickets yet, but I’ve got Elias’s work card so we’ll be fine.”  
Gerry cringed at that.  
“You knew him?” Jon asked.  
“I did, I suppose he hasn’t gotten any better since the last time I met him?”  
Jon shook his head, “No.”  
“Ah. well we better getting moving if we want to get a flight out later today.”  
Jon yawned, “Okay.”  
…  
Gerry started the drive to Pittsburgh and Jon took over midway so the other could get some more sleep before they made it to the tomb with Gerry’s body inside. It was a long trek from the car to the area with the tomb. Gerry was muttering under his breath about the weather as he helped Jon with opening the crypt. He could feel someone watching and he kept looking behind him.  
“Jon, there might be someone nearby, we gotta be careful.”  
The brunet nodded, “Okay.”  
The door cracked opened, they both sighed with relief. Jon flicked on the torch before reaching for Gerry’s hand.  
“You first.”  
“Mmm,” Gerry looked for the tomb with his name on it, “Here.”  
“Gerard Michael Keay III.”  
Jon scoffed, his eyebrows raised, “The Third?”  
“Yeah.” he shrugged.  
“Well try it?”  
“Yeah.”  
Gerry touched the corpse and it flashed.  
Jon watched as Gerry’s ghost disappeared and the flesh of the body began to flush.  
“Cigarette?” Jon asked.  
“Sure. once we get to the car. We’ve got a flight to catch.”  
“Yes we do.”  
…  
 _Later in London_  
“So I guess you’ll have to move in with me for now.”  
Gerry hummed, “I guess so.”  
 **~Fin**


End file.
